wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a mutant, the son of Magneto, and brother to Scarlet Witch and Polaris. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Though he is the son of Magneto, the two had a bit of a falling out. To prove himself to his father, Pietro started the Brotherhood to further mutant interests. They recruited Rogue after the X-Men disbanded. They attacked Senator Robert Kelly but it was a trick to make it seem as though the newly reformed X-Men had attacked him. While breaking Toad out of a Mutant Response Division prison, he learned about Nitro. They broke Nitro out and tried to take him to Genosha against his wishes. He recruited Psylocke to control him. While in route, they were stopped by the X-Men who took Nitro who willingly went back to prison. After that, Pietro was chewed out by Magneto because he could have "wiped out half of Genosha". Quicksilver and the Brotherhood eventually helped the X-Men stop the Sentinels from taking over the world. Scarlet Witch then welcomed Pietro to Genosha while banishing their father. Powers ** Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour)50. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour).51 The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed). Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. *** Enhanced Durability: Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries.52 **** Superhuman Reflexes: Pietro's reflexes is superior to the finest human athletes.52 Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances, he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops.53 **** Superhuman Stamina: Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons.52 **** Superhuman Agility: His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. **** Enhanced Strength: Quicksilver's strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton.[52 **** Navigation: Quicksilver can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean.54 ** Outfit Pietro wears a green spandex suit with a high collar, and knee high boots decorated with gray lightning streaks. Relationships *Toad - Pietro considers Toad a nuisance, as he is always getting captured. This is shown in the episode "Time Bomb" where Toad is in jail, and Pietro comes running in. (Toad: So, you break in, to tell me, you're not breaking me out?") *Wanda M./Scarlet Witch - Pietro has a good relationship with his sister, considering that they are an ocean apart. This is shown whenever Pietro comes onto Genosha, Wanda warns him that he should get off. *Psylocke - It hints that Pietro rescued Psylocke before the show. He seems to be interested in her, and vice versa. She helps him in the episode "Time Bomb", where she tries to supress Nitro's powers, although not very well. Due to this, Emma calls Psylocke an "amateur telepath". Gallery Quicksilver (Earth-8096).png 640px-Quicksilver_WXM.jpg 640px-Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-80920)_0007.png Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-80920)_0021.png Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-80920)_0040.png Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-80920)_0044.png post-117-1214210751.jpg Category:Brotherhood Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villains